Somewhat Damaged: It's not rape It's surprise sex
by moomomma
Summary: Outside the ring Randy wants John to know that he's not gone totally gone to the light side of the force yet. Set after April 13th Raw. Part 1 of the Somewhat Damaged series


Title: Somewhat Damaged: It's not rape, It's surprise sex

Author: moomomma  
Pairings: John/Randy

**Rating:** NC-17  
Warnings: language & uh... pr0n  
Disclaimers: When the revolution comes.... gah they'll still probably belong to WWE sigh  
Summary: Outside the ring Randy wants John to know that he's not gone totally gone to the light side of the force yet. Set after April 13th Raw.  
Notes: After a long spell away from writing and a month or so lurking in the fandom I feel like tentatively poking my head out and seeing if the plot bunnies rolling around my head are appreciated. Feedback is love .

John walked out of the area breathing hard, the sound of his blood pumping filling his ears. The crowd was wild tonight, like it was every time they visited the UK; he loved how they screamed when he ran into the ring to save Randy from Swagger. He'd bathed in their cheers, smiling down at all the tiny children swimming in their orange John Cena shirts. He loved it that they welcomed his new found on screen alliance with his onetime enemy. An enemy as far as the crowd was concerned anyway. He and Randy had... well they had had something going on for well over a year, the tension in the ring spilling out into locker room, into long forgotten trashed hotel rooms reeking of sweat and sex and unresolved feelings.

He walked through the corridors in the bowels of the O2 area back to his dressing room, longing to take a shower and ease his tense muscles before perhaps trying to find his mate. Taking a turn down a smaller corridor to the private rooms he hardly noticed a figure turning from his position leaning against the wall by some crates silently following John.

He was almost at his door when suddenly he felt familiar hands grab his wrist, twisting it so he was forced to turn against the harsh concrete blocks of the area walls. As his other hand was forced to join its' brother pinned above his heard he felt the body of his mate, hard and hot, mere centimetres away from his own naked back. He felt his cock stir in his shorts, as he felt the warm breath caress his ear as Randy just stood there for long moments wanting him to know that he was the one in charge.

"Feel like the big man in there, Cena? 'Saving' me from Swagger?" he growled in John's ear. John's breath began to quicken, knowing what was coming.

"You know I had to Randy. We all have to play the game they tell us," he said with a playful tone, letting his dimples show, trying to provoke the Viper further.

"You don't need to look over at me with that shit eating grin when you do it though, do you? John?" He punctuated his name by grinding his rock hard cock barely restrained by the low tight black trunks.

"No you're right I don't Randy," John said trying to wriggle free of the iron grip encasing both his wrists, desperate to touch the body of his tormentor. "But if I didn't how else could I get you so riled up before we even get back to the hotel?"

"Oh I don't know John, but you seem to always find a way." Randy moved John's wrists so he could hold them in one hand and pulled back a little to take into the sight in front of him. John's upper body shown off to perfection, the muscles in his arms and shoulders rippling, he traced a finger along the perfect V of his upper back. He licked a trail of salty sweat that ran down the side of John's neck and felt a shudder run through the older man.

"Please..."

"You better beg Cena, you know who's the only one that makes you feel this way" John felt his face burn with desire and shame as Randy unbuttoned his shorts sliding his hand underneath his boxer briefs, knowing that anyone could walk past. Knowing that anyone could see their stolen moment in the dark of another area, but that thought was soon gone as Randy curled his long fingers around his throbbing cock, before moving lower to gently tug at his aching balls.

"This what you want John? This what you need?" John's body hummed with electricity, all his nerves felt on fire. Randy made him feel more alive with a few touches that he ever did in the ring holding the championship. He couldn't speak, John could only moan as Randy stroked him in his pants all while grinding his own need into his perfect tight ass.

John couldn't contain himself any longer, he pushed his hips back and twisted again the taller man to gain the upper hand and now Orton was the one pushed against the adjacent door of John's dressing room. He fumbled for the door knob before Randy could pin him again, pushing the younger man through the door and away from any prying eyes.

Once inside John dropped to his knees, thankful for the knee pads that he still wore. He pressed his face against the chiselled abs of the God that stood above him, his hands moving over that ass that he longed to be inside of. Randy pulled John's head back so that he could look into those bright blue eyes that matched his own pools of swirling grey blue.

"You know what you need to do, Bitch," he said as he hooked his thumbs into his trunks pulling them down to his knees. John's hands travelled up those strong thighs stopping teasingly short of his crotch before moving back down to pull the trunks down so that Randy could step out of them allowing him full access to spread those thighs wide as Orton leant against the back of the door.

John's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he opened his mouth to take the swollen head into his mouth. He could just hear Randy moan loudly above him over the blood rushing in his ears and his own inner monologue. He let his tongue swirl around, before working the sensitive area just underneath the head. He cupped the older man's balls, tugging on the just hard enough to hurt a little, just like he knew drove Randy crazy. He relaxed his throat and took in the impressive length with a practiced ease until his nose pressed against Randy's hairless crotch. He inhaled the deep musky scent that was that of his mate.

The scent, the feeling of his cock in his mouth, the possessive but loving hand on the back of his head all made John crazy with need. The conflicting need to possess and be possessed was overwhelming. He moved one hand down to press against his own need that had been all but forgotten since the fleeting touches in the hallway.

"Oh no, John Boy! You'll regret that, I didn't say you could touch yourself yet." Randy growled pulling John off his dick. John mewled in protest, looking up at the younger man with those big, wide blue eyes asking why his toy was taken away; his lips were swollen with the abuse. The effect was that of an angel, somewhat damaged, all blue eyes, tanned skill and full lips curling up into a smile knowing what was coming next.

"Gonna punish me then?" John said, provoking Randy further by continuing to stroke himself through his shorts. "Because you know Randy I know how you can put that to better use..."

"I know I can," Randy growled feeling his control of the situation slip away in the eyes of the debauched filthy angel below him. He knew that anything he threw out John would take and beg for more. He grabbed John by the shoulder and threw him over the arm of the small sofa that was one of the few comforts of the small room.

Once more Randy stood back to admire his lover before quickly pulling his shorts and boxers to the floor, spreading his legs provocatively with one knee while reaching down to grab the bottle of baby oil that was never too far away. Randy let his head roll back for a moment as his eyes rolled back in his head, remembering the fun they had had earlier in the evening with the oil getting ready for the night's match. John's maddening hands touching him everywhere but where he needed it most.

"Mmm, John you're gonna feel this for weeks."

"I better," John challenged, spreading his legs wider, sucking one finger into his mouth, reaching back to trace around his hole before pushing it in. He moaned, looking over his shoulder challenging Randy to replace it with something larger.

"What did I tell you about touching yourself," Randy shouted at John, spanking John's exposed ass, hard, leaving a perfect hand print in its' wake.

John screamed in pleasure. "More," he begged, grinding his aching erection into the couch arm, needing some sort of friction.

Randy quickly finished coating himself in oil and slid home into John's waiting tight ass without any further preparation.

"God I'll never get tired of this," he moaned as he started a slow maddening pace, interspersed with hard slaps to the perfect ass he drove into. Each time he did John would arch his back and clench around Randy bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"You're such a slut John, moaning and begging for my cock, for me to punish you every night." He said as he gripped John's hips hard enough to leave finger marks for days as he ploughed into his in earnest, his balls slapping on the backs of John's thighs.

"Yes, Randy, I'm your slut always... God Yes, fuck, harder." John begged as he braced himself against the couch, pushing back into Randy as he started to pound into his prostate and John threw his head back and screamed at the pleasure pulsing round his body.

"Fuck John, I'm close," Randy announced as he sped up, and finally reaching around to pump John's neglected cock nearly purple now after being untouched for so long. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Randy, I'm yours. Always," And with those words John came, screaming, over the couch, finding completion within his submission to the man that thrust into him a few more times before succumbing himself. John's ass pulsed around Randy's cock milking every last drop before he pulled out, a small trail of seed leaked out. Randy bent forward and lapped up the spilt seed, placing a small gentle kiss on John's abused hole before pulling John down on top of him on the floor completely spent.

"You know there's a couch right there," John said, dimples flashing. "You seemed perfectly happy using it a second ago."

"Shut the fuck up, Cena," Randy replied sharing his mate's smile, covering his mouth with a passionate kiss, silencing his somewhat damaged angel before he could say anything more.

Feed back is love and is the only way for more ^^ xxx


End file.
